


A Golden Hour

by misqueue



Series: AU Prompt Ficlets [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misqueue/pseuds/misqueue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt finds he has more love in his life than he believed possible. </p><p>For likeasouffle's AU ficlet prompt:  Kurt/Blaine and Kurt/Adam, AU where Kurt stays with Adam and gets back together with Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Golden Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likeasouffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/gifts).



The text Kurt composed to Adam in the morning was simple: "He stayed the night."

Kurt bit his lip and tapped 'send'. Beside him, Blaine sighed into his pillow, still sleeping. The linen blinds glowed golden with the morning sun behind them. Kurt lay on his belly, his weight on his elbows, staring at the screen of his phone, waiting for a reply from Adam. They'd talked about it, but a hypothetical discussion was different from the reality of the thing. Last night, with Blaine, it had become very real.

His phone buzzed, not with a text from Adam, but with an incoming call. Quickly, Kurt accepted it. "Hi," he said softly, cupping a hand around his mouth.

"Is he still there?" Adam asked.

"Um, yeah," Kurt said, keeping his voice as low as would still be audible. "He's asleep right beside me." Saying it aloud to Adam sent a giddy flutter through his chest. He was allowed this, and Blaine had agreed too.

"You're still in bed?" asked Adam.

"Yes." A quick smile seized Kurt's lips then.

A pause wherein Kurt heard Adam take a breath. Then, "You sound happy, Kurt."

He'd worried he was being greedy, not wanting to choose between these two very different flavors of love. He still wasn't sure this would work, but, "I am," he said. They'd take it as it came. He still wanted them both: Blaine's complicated everything, their history and their dreams; and Adam's immediacy and kindness, his wisdom and ease. Different complements to different parts of himself, different things he maybe needed, at least for now. And after months of losing, now finding his hands brimming over, almost too full? He liked it; he wanted it. "And are you?" he asked Adam.

Blaine stirred, his hand creeping warm beneath the covers to find the bare skin at the small of Kurt's back. Kurt curled his toes and stretched his legs—relished the burn in his quads—and turned his head to meet Blaine's sleep-weighted, affectionate gaze.

"Yes," Adam said. "You know I'm happy when you're happy."

Kurt chuckled softly, and Blaine smiled drowsily up at him from the pillow. "Don't get all co-dependent on me now," Kurt said to Adam. He angled the phone away from his mouth, and to Blaine he said, "Good morning, honey."

"Is that Adam?" Blaine asked, voice gruff and cracking with morning static. 

Being with Blaine like this again, Kurt realized he'd missed it even more than he thought. With a hum, he reached out and stroked Blaine's face, from the smooth skin over his cheekbone down to the the scuff of stubble on his jaw. "Yeah," he said.

"Okay," Blaine said with an oddly demure smile. "Say hi for me?"

Kurt held Blaine's gaze and spoke back into the phone. "Blaine says, 'hi'."

"Hi, Blaine," Adam said. Kurt passed it on, and then Adam continued. "I'll let you go, so you can make the most of your time with him. I'll have you back soon enough."

Kurt nodded and swallowed around the constriction in his throat at Adam's generosity. He watched Blaine as he rolled near to press his lips to the side of Kurt's arm. "Thank you," Kurt said, to both of them.


End file.
